La vérité
by BabyMingA
Summary: Dari permintaan terakhir Yixing, akhirnya Zitao sampai di Seoul. Huang Zitao ingin bertemu cinta pertama kakak sepupunya itu dan menyampaikan pesan terakhir Yixing untuknya. Tapi, Tuhan tidak selalu memberikan jalan yang mudah. Hingga akhirnya Zitao merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Kristao/Taoris [1/3] #PandaNetesDay
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya berpakaian serba hitam. Suara tangis terdengar dari penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Aroma bunga dan dupa bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa orang yang baru datang langsung memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sosok yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Sebuah bingkai foto di atas peti itu menjelaskan siapa pemilik raga tak bernyawa itu.

 **Zhang Yixing**

Huang Zitao sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi karena air matanya terasa kering. Yang dia hanya bisa lakukan hanya diam dan diam memperhatikan orang-orang yang memberikan penghormatan pada kakak sepupunya, sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya.

"Kasihan yah, padahal masih muda."

"Oh, berarti anak itu akan tinggal sendiri, dong?"

"Aku ingin mengasuhnya. Tapi aku sudah punya anak perempuan. Hahaha..."

Zitao merasakan kupingnya memanas. Kenapa ibu-ibu itu masih sempat bergossip dalam keadaan berkabung seperti ini?

"Maaf, Huang Zitao."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Zitao menoleh untuk mengetahui si pelaku.

"Yue _Laoshi_. Ada apa?"

Yue duduk di bangku kosong samping Zitao. Dia mengusap penuh kasih sayang pundak Zitao, mencoba menyalurkan rasa simpatinya meskipun tanpa untaian kata.

"Ini ada titipan dari Yixing. Dia memberikannya padaku sebelum operasi."

Yue memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kepada Zitao. Dengan kening berkerut, Zitao menerimanya. Tidak mungkin dia menolak.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya, ada sebuah cincin _silver_ dan sepucuk surat.

Mendadak Zitao merasa sesak dan ngilu di dadanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa dengan jantung barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **La vérité**

KrisTao

©BabyMingA

#PandaNetesDay

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Seoul!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Huang Zitao menginjakan kakinya di _negeri ginseng_ ini. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk beradaptasi dengan udara yang baru sempat membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu dalam menarik nafas. Semuanya terasa asing; bahasa, tata ruang kota, mata uang, dan semuanya.

Setelah turun dari pesawat dan lulus dari karantina—pemeriksaan suhu tubuh— ia memaniki kereta _shuttle_ yang sangat nyaman menuju bangunan utama bandara. Selepas imigrasi, pengambilan bagasi, Zitao bergerak menuju lobi kedatangan.

Tidak ada yang menunggunya karena dia benar-benar akan hidup sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Zitao mengeluarkan kamus sakunya. Menyeret koper merahnya keluar dari bandara dan menunggu taxi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Rasanya ia akan mati kedinginan hanya karena menunggu taxi kosong. Saat ini sedang musim dingin dengan suhu minus 3 derajat dan tidak ada satupun taxi yang kosong lewat di hadapannya.

" _Chogiyo._ "

Tangan besar tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Zitao refleks menoleh dan mendapati seorang petugas bandara.

" _Are you lost?"_ tanya petugas itu. Dia tahu kalau Zitao bukanlah orang Korea terlihat dari kamus yang Zitao pegang.

Zitao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _I'm waiting for a taxi_."

Petugas itu tersenyum. " _This is'nt a place to take a taxi. You have to go there to wait for a taxi_ ," jelas petugas itu ramah.

Zitao mengangguk paham. Pantas saja taxi-taxi yang lewat berasal dari sana semuanya terisi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Zitao kembali menyeret kopernya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia ada di Seoul._

 _Aku tidak bisa datang kesana. Maka dari itu, maukah kau menemukan orang itu untukku? Aku akan selalu ada denganmu— di dalam dadamu. Bersembunyi dibarisan tulang rusuk._

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya, Zitao selalu melemparkan padangannya keluar jendela. Langit yang kelabu dan salju yang turun semakin membuatnya terasa asing disini. Dia sendirian. Tanpa teman dan keluarga.

Zitao menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana? Seoul menarik? Tiba-tiba supir taxi itu membuka suaranya memecah keheningan.

Zitao terkejut karena yang dia dengar dari bibir orang itu adalah Bahasa Mandarin. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Aku baru pertama kali kesini. Cukup menarik."

Sang supir tersenyum tipis. "Kau murid pindahan ke Gamseong School?"

Zitao mengangguk.

Mantan gurunya— Yue _laoshi_ — yang mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya. Mulai dari asrama dan program beasiswa. Bersyukurlah Zitao memiliki otak yang pintar.

"Wow! Kau pasti murid yang pintar. Ku dengar hanya diterima lima murid saja setiap tahunnya untuk murid pindahan. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Sebelas," jawabnya seadanya.

Hanya lima orang setiap tahun. Orang yang dimaksud Yixing tidak tahu ada dimana. Syukur-syukur mereka akan satu sekolah dan Zitao tidak perlu repot untuk mencarinya.

Taxi melambat ketika mendekati sebuah bangunan besar. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang bangunan itu.

 _North Hostel—_ Asrama Utara.

Tempat inilah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Zitao selama menempuh pendidikan sekolah tingginya di Seoul.

"Ini asrama utara dari Gamseong. Sedangkan bangunan sekolahnya sendiri berada di sana—" supir taxi itu menunjuk ke arah selatan. "—lima puluh meter dari asrama ini."

"Terima kasih," ucap Zitao manis. "Sepertinya Anda tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini." Zitao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada supir taxi itu.

"Sekolah ini cukup terkenal. Aku sering mengantarkan orang-orang kesini."

Setelah masing-masing mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, mereka akhirnya berpisah. Zitao menarik kopernya memasuki kawasan asrama. Tidak ada orang yang keluar karena sudah pukul enam sore. Peraturan asrama yang ia baca, tidak ada murid yang boleh keluar setelah jam setengah enam.

Seorang wanita setengah abad menyambutnya di pintu asrama. Dia tersenyum ramah sehingga kerutan di wajahnya terbentuk. Zitao segera bersiap-siap dengan kamusnya.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara ramah.

Zitao mengangguk kiku. " _N, nde..._ "

"Perkenalkan, aku Ibu Song kepala asrama ini. Silahkan masuk, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar."

Sedikit bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Ibu Song, tapi akhirnya Zitao mengerti begitu Ibu Song membuka pintu asrama lebih lebar bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

Dengan canggung Zitao masuk. Banyak penghuni asrama yang mendadak memberhentikan aktifitas mereka begitu Zitao melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dia memberikan senyum pada setiap orang yang ada.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol, dia menggemaskan!"

"Bukankah setiap ada orang baru kau selalu bilang menggemaskan?"

"Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!~"

Zitao menoleh ke arah dua orang di ujung tangga atas. Yang lebih pendek melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan antusias. Dengan ragu Zitao membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Ibu Song!~" Baekhyun mencegat keduanya. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya. Yaaaahhh~" pintanya riang.

Ibu Song terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Dia akan sekamar dengan Kris. Apa kau berani memasuki kamarnya?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Selain Ibu, hanya aku yang bia menaklukan naga itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. Si pendek itu melupakan dirinya juga bisa menaklukan naga pirang di kamar nomor 17 itu.

"Zitao, kau akan di antar oleh kedua orang ini ke kamarmu."

"Terima kasih."

Ibu Song pamit. Menyisakan Zitao dengan dua orang asing.

"Aku Baekhyun dan dia Chanyeol."

"Aku... Zitao, Huang Zitao."

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Ah, kau dari Tiongkok? Berarti kau cocok dengan _roommate_ mu. Selamat!~"

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawakan koper Zitao.

Dimata Zitao, Baekhyun orang yang cerewet, periang, dan mudah bergaul. Chanyeol juga seperti itu meskipun sedikit lebih kalem dari Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil dengan rambut coklatnya itu menceritakan tentang Asrama Utara dan beberapa hal tentang Gamseong School.

"Itu... teman sekamarku, bagaimana dia?"

Baekhyun mendadak memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kris. Dia itu... menyeramkan. Hobinya memakan manusia, dan dia itu penyendiri. Setiap ada orang baru yang akan ditempatkan di kamarnya, pasti tidak akan ada yang mau.

Aura Kris terlalu gelap dan mengintimidasi. Kalau pun ada yang sekamar, itu paling lama hanya sekitar dua hari. Contohnya Luhan."

Chanyeol memberikan satu jitakan cantik di kepala Baekhyun.

"Zitao, kau tidak usah mendengarkan mulut lebar Baekhyun. Dia memang seperti itu."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mereka bertiga saling melirik. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

 _Okay_ , tidak ada lemparan vas bunga atau apapun.

"Aman!" Baekhyun membuat isyarat 'ok' dengan tangannya.

Membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar berwarna abu-abu itu. Zitao merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke bawah dan sebuah jeruk di bawah kakinya –terinjak—. Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan tersenyum miris dengan keadaan kamar.

Berantakan. Be-ran-ta-kan. Seperti kapal pecah.

Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar bersurai pirang dan berperawakan tinggi itu sedang terkapar di lantai tanpa baju atasan. Baekhyun nyaris memekik kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membungkamnya dengan salah satu baju kotor Kris yang berserakan di lantai.

"Zitao, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, _okay_?" Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "Baek, ayo keluar."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Zitao dan Kris—tertidur— di dalam kamar nomor 17 itu.

Zitao meraih kopernya lalu mengeluarkan barang-barang dan pakaiannya dari dalam sana. Tapi ketika tangannya akan mengeluarkan kaos merah dari dalam koper, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat sepucuk surat di _pocket_ kopernya.

 _Namanya Wu Yifan. Dia adalah cinta pertama ku sampai sekarang. Aku bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun lalu dan sudah dua tahun kami tidak bertemu. Dia pindah ke Seoul dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemuinya. Konidisiku kau tahu?_

 _Maka dari itu, karena kau yang bisa untuk mempertemukan ku dengan Yifan, tolong jaga baik-baik titipanku._

Zitao menghela nafas panjang. Mendadak dia teringat kalimat-kalimat dari surat Yixing. Tidak ingin terlalu sedih, dia kembali melanjutkan membereskan pakaiannya.

Lemarinya tepat berada di sebelah lemari Kris. Bentuk dan motifnya sama. Hanya saja Kris berwarna hitam dan Zitao berwarna putih. Mungkin agar tidak tertukar.

Setelah merasa beres dengan barang-barangnya sendiri, Zitao melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. Benar-benar berantakan. Dia berinisiatif untuk membereskan kamar itu, meskipun dia tahu memegang barang orang asing itu tidak sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mencium aroma masakan yang menggelitik hidungnya. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, dia mendudukan tubuhnya. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak asing. Kamarnya sangat bersih dan rapih. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah membereskannya selama dua minggu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Kris menoleh ke si pemilik suara yang tengah membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi dari dapur yang berada di lantai satu— makan malam dari asrama.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tidak menghiraukan nada bicara itu, Zitao menghampiri Kris setelah meletakan makanan itu di atas meja belajar masing-masing.

"Aku Huang Zitao, teman sekamarmu yang baru."

Kris jelas langsung tahu kalau orang di depannya ini adalah orang Tiongkok. Dari nama dan fasihnya dia berbicara Mandarin.

"Cih."

"Eung?"

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan ke arah handuknya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Seingatnya dia membiarkan handuk itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur.

"Kau," Kris berbalik ke arah Zitao, "kau yang memberskan barang-barangku?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Kau tau itu tidak sopan, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Zitao mengangguk.

"Itu... aku tidak bisa melihat ruangan yang berantakan. Jadi—"

"Kau kemanakan pakaian kotorku?"

"Eh?" Zitao menunjuk keranjang yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. "Disana. Aku berencana mencucinya besok. Malam ini sudah terlalu dingin."

"Buang saja pakaian-pakaian itu. Itu sudah kupakai. Tidak usah dicuci."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris pergi menunju kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamar.

Benar kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kris itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Tubuh tinggi dan matanya yang tajam itu seakan-akan membuatnya menjadi sangat kecil.

.

.

.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sosok Zitao yang sedang duduk bersila dilantai dengan cermin di hadapannya. Dia tidak mengenakan bajunya. Ada kapas, botol alkohol, dan _tube_ salep di dekat pemuda manis itu.

Kris mendekatkan langkahnya pada Zitao yang ternyata sedang mengoleskan salep pada dadanya. Ada bekas operasi yang belum terlalu kering disana.

"Oh, Kris kau sudah selesai?" Zitao bertanya setelah mendapati sosok Kris dari pantulan cermin.

Tak ada jawaban dari pria pirang yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau jijik dengan bekas operasiku ini, kau lebih baik tidak usah liat."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau lihat?" Kris nyolot.

Lalu kamar itu mendadak hening. Kris berjalan ke meja belajarnya yang ada sepiring nasi goreng kimchi disana. Makanan yang dibawa Zitao tadi seingatnya. Berpikir kalau nasi goreng itu miliknya, Kris memakannya di atas tempat tidur sesekali melirik Zitao yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang makan? Ah, maaf." Zitao buru-buru mengambil bajunya lalu memakainya. "Akan terasa mual kalau kau makan melihat bekas operasi ku ini."

"Biasa saja."

"Ini bekas operasi jantungku jika kau ingin tahu," kata Zitao sambil merapihkan keperluannya itu. "Jantungku rusak terkena tulang rusuk yang patah. Jadi kakak sepupuku mendonorkan jantungnya untuk ku."

Kris seperti menghiraukannya tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarkan.

"Duh, kenapa aku jadi curhat begini?" dia terkekeh geli pada ucapannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat tidurku Kris?"

Kris mendengus kasar. Teman sekamar barunya benar-benar orang yang banyak bicara. Padahal dia sendiri lebih menyukai sesuatu yang tenang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia suka kamarnya yang gelap dengan hanya cahaya lampu kamar mandi dan layar laptop yang menjadi penerangnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengajaknya mengobrol dikamar dan menyalakan semua lampu yang ada.

Dia benci hal-hal yang berwarna dan terang.

Karena Zitao sudah memberikan warna dan menerangi kamarnya—bahkan dirinya— maka dia mencetuskan diri sebagai pembenci Zitao. Mau bagaimanapun keadaan anak itu sekarang, Kris harus menyngkirkan Zitao dari kamarnya.

Dia tidak ingin ada perubahan kecuali 'orang itu' yang merubahnya.

"Kau tidur dibawah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuos~**

" **kau tidur dibawah."**

 _ **Karena kau adalah**_ **bottom /slapped/**

 **Oke, ff ini untuk ikut event #pandanetesday. Maka dari itu, mohon review kalian /chup basah/**

 **Wo ai nimen~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Zitao terbangun karena ketukan yang tidak manusiawi di pintu kamar. Dia melirik jendela yang masih tertutup. Dengan malas, dia membuka pintu kamar.

Wajah seorang yang asing tengah tersenyum lebar menjadi pemandangan pertama yang terlihat begitu daun pintu terayun membuka. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan mencuat ke berbagai arah tampak basah karena habis mandi. Zitao mengucek mata. Pemandangan ini terlalu jelas untuk ukuran manusia yang baru bangun tidur sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi penghuni baru," sapanya ramah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ayo ke bawah. Semua penghuni asrama sudah di berkumpul untuk sarapan."

Zitao melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Dia sudah berada di bawah," Sehun berucap seperti mengetahui isi pikiran Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dan kembali menutup pintu. Dia memang sangat lapar karena kemarin dia hanya memakan roti dan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi saja.

"Aku duluan!" katanya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Zitao meraih baju seragam yang sudah disiapkan dari sebelum kedatangannya kemari. Di kaca wastafel dia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu mengerikan. Kantung matanya semakin membesar saja. Dia benar-benar kacau.

Setelah mandi, dia kembali berkaca. Kali ini menjadi sosok yang lebih menawan. Dia mengenakan jaket NIKE berwarna merah untuk menghalau rasa dingin dari musim dingin di Korea.

Semua penghuni asrama sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Kedatangan Zitao membuat suasana yang ramai seketika hening. Satu bangku yang tersisa ada di sebelah Kris. Mungkin mereka takut duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda 'buas' itu.

" _A…anyeong haseyo…_ " sapanya kaku.

Semuanya membalas seadanya. Ingin tertawa dengan aksen Zitao yang terdengar aneh di telinga mereka.

Di atas meja, Ibu Song suda menyiapkan beberapa hidangan sarapan ala tradisional Korea; _Galbi, kongnamul Bab, Oi naengguk,_ dan _Moo sangchae._ Semuanya tampak asing di mata Zitao.

"Ayo, dimakan Zitao!" Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya berucap semangat.

"Ya…"

Suasana makan benar-benar terasa hidup. Zitao ikut tertawa kalau ada yang lucu meskipun terkadang dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Maklum saja, bahasa Korea nya masih dasar.

"Ano… aku ingin bertanya," Zitao mengucap malu-malu. "Bisakah…" dia berfikir cukup lama untu memikirkan yang tepat. Setidaknya menjelajahi kosa kata Korea di otaknya untuk merangkai kalimat.

Dia lalu melirik Kris setalah merasa putus asa.

"Kris, bagaimana aku mengatakan kalau aku butuh satu kasur untuk tidur?" bisiknya pada Kris dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Kris hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya. Zitao menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Zitao?" Tanya pemuda bermata bulat di sebelahnya— Do Kyungsoo.

Zitao menggeleng.

"Kalau kau kesulitan bahasa dan Kris tidak mau menerjemahkannya, tanyakan saja pada Luhan." Baekhyun merangkul pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia juga orang Tiongkok, loh. Rusa dari Beijing," lanjutnya.

Zitao berbinar-binar menatap pemuda yang Baekhyun perkenalkan sebagai Rusa dari Beijing itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Yip!"

"Kalau begitu—"

"Aku sudah selesai." Kris memotong kalimat Zitao lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Semuanya hanya menatap kepergian lelaki yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan siapapun.

"Abaikan saja. Jadi apa yang ingin kau ucapkan? Biarkan Luhan's Translator yang bekerja." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Itu… aku butuh kasur untuk tidur. Apa aku harus memintanya pada Ibu Song?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kasur? Bukankah di kamar kalian ada?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Hanya ada satu. Kris menyuruhku untuk tidur di bawah dengan karpet."

"APA?!" Luhan mendadak memekik. "Tidur di bawah di musim dingin seperti ini?"

Zitao mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Merasa _shock_ dengan penuturan Zitao barusan.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan.

"Kris kejam. Dasar manusia itu!" Luhan memundurkan kursinya. Dia lalu beranjak menghampiri Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu menarik tangan Zitao dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey, Luhan ada apa?" Sehun berteriak tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak merespon.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kris dan Zitao dengan kasar. Kris yang sedang memakai mantelnya menatap kesal ke arah mereka berdua. Tanpa permisi, Luhan mengajak Zitao masuk meskipun dia tahu Kris tidak menyukainya.

"Ini namanya _trundle beds_. Ranjang di bawah sini bisa ditarik." Luhan menarik ranjang yang dia maksud.

Zitao menatapnya takjub. Dia lalu menarik lagi ranjang yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Kris, kenapa tidak memberitahuku, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kris seadanya.

Kris lalu pergi keluar kamar setelah merasa dirinya rapid an siap untuk ke sekolah. Kedua orang lainnya hanya menatap punggung pria pirang itu dengan tatapan kesal dan satunya lagi dengan tatapan polos— Zitao.

"Kadang kau harus bersikap keras pada orang seperti Kris, Zitao," saran Luhan.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Kris bisa seperti itu."

Luhan menggedikan bahunya. "Semejak kedatangannya ke sini, dia sudah seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sial pada Kris.

Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah dan pulan ke kamar asramanya yang hangat karena terjebak salju. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu. Tapi karena dia ketiduran di ruang olahraga dan kebabalasan, dan berakhirlah dia sendirian menunggu salju sedikit mereda.

"Salju!"

Ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Pekikan seseorang yang belakangan ini tidak asing di telinganya tredengar.

Lalu langkah kaki berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Kris!" lalu Zitao memekikan namanya dengan suara riang.

Acuhkan saja dirinya— bathin Kris.

"Kenapa belum pulang Kris?" Zitao masih belum menyerah untuk berbincang dengan Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah padamu masalah ranjang itu, kok. Aku tahu kau berniat membuatku tidak betah, kan?"

Akhirnya Kris menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau…"

"Setelah mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang dirimu, seperti kau menyukai tempat yang gelap, tempat yang sepi, dan kau adalah orang yang penyendiri, aku memakluminya."

Kris masih setia mendengarkan.

"Berarti di Seoul ini aku sekarang punya dua misi," Zitao menghadap Kris. "Satu membuat kau menjadi bisa menikmati hidup dan kedua…" Zitao mengankat tagannya. Menunjukan jemari lentiknya yang tersemat sebuah cincin berwarna perak. "…dan kedua menemukan seseorang bernama Wu Yifan."

 **Deg…**

 **Deg…**

 **Deg…**

Kris tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya mendadak bekerja dua kali lebih keras kali ini. Selama beberapa detik dia merasa terlempar ke ruangan hampa udara. Tidak ada suara, bernafas terasa tercekat.

"Darimana kau dapat cincin itu?" suara Kris terdengar parau.

"Oh, ini? Sepupuku Zhang Yixing yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Zitao polos.

" _Aku punya seorang sepupu. Dia manis, dia riang, dan cerewet. Dunia di sekitarnya selalu berwarna-warni. Orang yang hidupnya hanya hitam-putih akan masuk ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan warna jika bersamanya."_

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Ya. Maka dari itu,kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau harus menjaganya. Dia itu hanya bocah cengeng."_

" _Kekanakan, yah?"_

" _Ya. Meskipun begitu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya."_

Kris menatap nanar Zitao yang masih belum peka terhadap situasi yang mendadak berubah.

"Zhang Yixing?" Kris membeo. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk bersuara.

"Eheum. Kau mengenalnya?" Zitao bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Zhang Yixing… dimana dia?" suara Kris semakin memelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata Zitao serasa memanas. Jantungnya terasa sakit. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan udara untuk menenangkan diri.

Melihat reaksi Zitao yang mendadak berubah, Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"Dimana dia?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Zitao memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Kau menangis," katanya pelan. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Dimana Yixing?"

"Aku tidak menangis," bantahnya. Sebuah kebodohan besar yang ia lakukan karena jelas-jelas air bening itu sudah mengalir di pipinya. Alirannya semakin deras ketika dia beursaha untuk menghentikannya. "Sial, aku menangis lagi."

Kris punya firasat buruk tentang ini setelah melihat reaksi Zitao.

Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker. "Pakai saja, ini bersih."

Zitao meerima uluran sapu tangannya dan mengelap air matanya yang mengalir. Pundaknya mulai naik turun tak beraturan. Aliran udara meuju paru-parunya mulai tersendat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Tapi…"

Zitao bisa melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Kris.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Karena ku pikir, kau adalah teman baik Yixing." Zitao tidak tahu mendapat sugesti darimana kalau Kris adalah teman baik Yixing.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas lantai diikuti Kris.

"Saat itu, saat aku mendengar kalau Yixing sudah sadar dari komanya, aku benar-benar senang. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit. Semuanya di sekelilingku serasa tidak bersuara.

Tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang berwarna merah, aku terus saja berlari. Bahkan truk yang melaju dan sudah membunyikan klakson berkali aku tidak bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya," jeda selama beberapa detik "…dan aku tertabrak. Cukup keras sampai-sampai semua orang mengira aku mati di tempat."

Zitao melirik Kris yang mash menjadi pendengar setia.

"Aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang jantungku rusak terkena tulang rusuk ku yang patah. Jalan satu-satunya hanya donor jantung. Tapi siapa orang gila yang mau memberikan jantungnya pada orang yang sekarat? Semua orang memilih untuk hidup.

Tapi ternyata…" Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Orang gila itu Zhang Yixing sendiri."

" _Kau yakin Yixing?"_

" _Aku bahkan lebih yakin dari kalian."_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Apakah kalian tahu aku sadar dari koma hanya untuk mngucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian? Aku tidak punya waktu lama lagi untuk hidup. Masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Jadi, biarkan Zitao yang melakukan hal-hal itu."_

" _Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa kau yakin?"_

" _Hanya jantung ku yang bisa menyelematkannya, kan? Kalau begitu aku benar-benar yakin."_

 _._

" _Selamat tinggal. Sampaikan salam ku pada Zitao"_

 _._

Kris Nampak kaget dengan cerita darinya. Dia terlihat begitu terpukul. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya seperti sedia kala. Tenang.

Dan, ketika seluruh ceritanya selesai, Zitao merasa lega. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalah bathinnya ini kepada siapapun. Kris adalah orang pertama yang mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Kris pelan, setelah sesaat Zitao mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong… kau siapanya Yixing?"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Kris menjawab,

"Aku… temannya Yixing."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao berulang kali mendengar lantunan nada dari bibir Kris yang bersenandung lirih. Entah Kris adalah orang yang melankolis atau bukan, tapi pria pirang itu terus saja melantunkan nada _The man who can't be moved_ dari The Script.

Kris sedang duduk di meja belajarnya membelakangi Zitao. Berkutat dengan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu yang tidak ingin Zitao untuk ketahui apa isinya.

Rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Kris kembali dingin padanya setelah perbincangan panjang mereka tadi di sekolah. Menghela nafasnya panjang, Zitao menutup matanya, menikmati nada merdu yang dilantunkan Kris.

Entah berapa lama Zitao memejamkan matanya, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia jatuh terlelap diiringi senandung dari Kris.

Kris memandang selembar foto dengan tatapan lirihnya.

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

 _So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_

 _I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

 _(The Script-The Man Who Can't Be Moved)_

Dan pada akhirnya, dia menyerah. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Meluapalkan semua emosinya yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan karena silau yang disebabkan oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka. Dia menguap lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, apa suaraku terlalu bagus sampai kau terlelap, hm?"

Kris berdiri di samping ranjang Zitao dengan senyum jahil.

Senyum… jahil.

Kris tersenyum.

"Aku membuka tirai. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kamar ini butuh diterangi cahaya matahari juga sesekali. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?"

Zitao mengerjap. Dia tidak bermimpi, kan? Kris mengajaknya berbicara. Membicarakan topik yang sama sekali tidak penting sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan?

Kris mendudukan dirinya di samping Zitao. Menatap pemuda panda yang masih Nampak berantakan karena baru bangun tidur itu.

"Zitao, bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan membuatku bisa menikmati hidup?" Kris mengubah nadanya menjadi serius. Dia menatap Zitao lekat-lekat.

Dengan ragu Zitao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kembalikan warna di hidupku lagi sama seperti saat masih ada orang itu." Suara Kris terdengar bergetar di telinga Zitao.

"Kris…"

"Kau pasti heran, kan kenapa aku tiba-tiba begini?"

Zitao kembali mengangguk.

"Karena… aku… aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

 **Deg**

Zitao merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kalimat Kris membuatnya merasakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya; menggelitik.

Dia menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana jantung yang diberikan Yixing itu berdetak abnormal. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah begitu matanya bersibobrok dengan mata tajam itu.

"Karena seseorang bernama Wu Yifan berjanji pada Yixing untuk menjagamu."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Debaran di jantungnya semakin keras. Saking kerasnya Zitao sampai merasakan ngilu. Dengan mata yang membulat, dia meraih tangan Kris. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan penuh harap.

"Kau mengenal… Wu Yifan?" genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Dimana dia?"

Kris tersenyum lirih. "Dia sudah pergi."

 _Rasanya semakin sakit_.

"Wu Yifan sudah mati saat berpisah dengan Zhang Yixing untuk selamanya."

 **Karena yang ada sekarang hanyalah Kris Wu.**

 **Kris Wu** — seorang Wu Yifan yang kehilangan warna dunianya.

"Maka dari itu, aku yang akan bertugas menjagamu. Demi menepati janji Wu Yifan."

Air mata Zitao mengalir. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

" _Yifan, berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan bertemu lagi."_

" _Aku berjanji."_

" _Aku menunggumu. Akan selalu menunggumu sampai kita bertemu lagi."_

Tapi Wu Yifan hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya sampai akhir. Dia menerima Zitao masuk ke dalam kehidupannya hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Zhang Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC aja, deh /slapped**

#Yeay, finally the second~ mwehehe… kenapa FF ini galau sangat? Berat ini berat. Duh… duh… /geleng-geleng pala/ Yaps, akhirnya ini cerita dilanjut. Pengen nangis jadinya T…T _Finally,_ gue mendapatkan feelnya kembaleeh. MWAHAHAHA/ ketawa jahat/

 _#Well,_ FF ini temanya 7 Deadly Sins : Wrath and Hate Love. Hm…

 _As we know,_ Kris marah dengan takdir yang harus memisahkannya dengan Yixing /nangis Bombay/

Gimana? Gimana? Chapter depan Last chapter, loh… /senyum manja/ jadi kalian mau review, kan? Kalau gak gue mogok lagi /malingin muka/ padahal chapter depan bakal ada **SAMTING.** HAHAHA… *gue juga gak tau apaan* -_-

Oke, dah. Cuap-cuap kepanjangan. Sepanjang pisang Canada senikmat pisang Qingdao(?)

 _WO AI NIMEN~~~_

 _ **Regard,**_

 _ **BabyMingA**_


	3. Chapter 3a

Suasana di luar rumah masih gelap begitu Kris dan Zitao keluar dari asrama. Mereka akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk hari ini karena hari ini adalah giliran belanja dari kamar nomor 17. Mau tidak mau mereka harus pagi buta dan merasakan dingin yang tetap menusuk meski sudah melapisi tubuh dengan pakaian hangat.

"Selama ini kau pergi sendiri untuk belanja?— maksudku, setiap kamar ada dua orang dan mereka selalu pergi belanja bersama. Dan kau…"

"Tidak," Kris memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Aku tidak pernah belanja. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku," lanjutnya.

"Oh…" Zitao mengangguk faham. "Kalau begitu, hari ini masak apa?"

Kris menggedikan bahunya. "Anak asrama memakan apa saja yang disajikan. Mungkin diberikan daging buaya saja akan mereka makan."

Zitao terkikik geli. "Kau punya selera humor yang bagus."

"Itu bukan lelucon. Bahkan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya pernah memakan daging ular."

"Hah?"

"Baekhyun saat itu iseng-iseng memasak daging ular dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol tanpa memberi tahu daging apa itu sebenarnya. Lalu katanya enak. Jadilah beberapa anak asrama mencobanya."

"Ewh…" mendengar ceritanya saja Zitao merasa mual. "Mendadak aku ingin makan sayuran saja."

.

.

.

.

Kris bersin beberapa kali. Dia mengusap hidung nya yang memerah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding restaurant yang masih tutup. Mereka sedang berteduh karena salju yang mendadak turun. Seharusnya Kris menerima usul Zitao untuk meminjam payung milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan hidung yang memerah seperti itu," gumam Zitao sambil mengusak rambutnya yang terkena salju. "Andai aku membawa ponsel akan ku foto kau."

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," ujar Kris sengau.

Kris menepuk jidat Zitao. Tangan Kris terasa begitu dingin ketika mengenai kulit wajahnya.

Salju masih turun selama sepuluh menit ke depan. Kris terlihat beberapa kali menggosok kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan di sana.

Berbeda dengan Kris, Zitao malah mengadahkan tangannya menampung setiap butiran salju yang turun.

"Aku suka salju," bisik Zitao tiba-tiba. "Salju yang turun dengan perlahan-lahan dan terlihat seperti peri-peri putih yang turun dari langit."

"Kenapa kau suka salju?" lalu Kris bersin kembali.

"Yixing dan aku selalu membuat boneka salju di depan rumah. Lalu terkadang kami perang bola salju. Setelah kami lelah, Yixing akan mengambilkanku handuk dan mengelap kepalaku yang basah.

Lalu dia akan membawakan sebaskom air panas untuk merendamkan kaki. Ah, dan tidak lupa secangkir coklat panas," gumam Zitao.

Kris menghela nafas. Dia juga pernah sesekali melakukan hal itu bersama Yixing.

"Yixing sangat menyayangimu," katanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Heum…"

Lalu hening menjemput mereka.

Salju yang turun saat itu membawa gambaran-gambaran kenangan dari Zitao maupun Kris. Setiap melihat butirnya, selalu ada kenangan yang tergambar. Yixing terlalu berkesan sehingga meninggalkan banyak kenangan untuk mereka.

"Aku benci salju," kata Kris.

"Kenapa?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Salju itu dingin. Aku alergi dingin jadi aku akan terlihat lemah."

Zitao tertawa mendengar alasang Kris itu. Oke, itu manusiawi. Tapi baginya itu terdengar konyol dan menggelikan. Seorang Kris Wu yang keras kalah hanya dengan cuaca dingin.

"Kau boleh membenci dingin tapi jangan membenci salju." Zitao melangkah maju. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tempat mendarat bagi salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Salju putih begitu cocok untuknya karena Zitao terlalu polos— bersih.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan," desis Kris.

Zitao terkikik. "Tidak akan. Sekarang, kemarilah." Zitao mengulurkan tangannya.

Kris awalnya ragu. Lalu dia menerima uluran tangan Zitao. Tangan mereka bertaut. Mereka terlihat konyol karena membiarkan diri mereka terkena salju. Tangan Kris dingin sedangkan tangan Zitao hangat meskipun tangan itu habis mengadah salju.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan.

Empat bulan sudah Zitao berada di Seoul. Niatan awalnya hanyalah untuk menemui cinta pertama Yixing dan menyampaikan kalau Yixing sudah meninggal dan mengatakan beberapa pesan terakhirnya dari sepucuk surat.

Tapi sayangnya, Wu Yifan sudah tiada. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Zitao untuk menetap di negeri ginseng ini. Tapi, seorang lelaki bernama Kris Wu membutuhkannya.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang meninggalkan kesan yang menyeramkan. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari. Saat Zitao menceritakan tentang Yixing, Kris berubah total. Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah orang yang buruk. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang mengalami trauma dengan kepergian 'sahabat'nya dan tidak ingin menerima orang lain lagi untuk masuk ke dalam ke kehidupannya.

Zitao tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan Kris dengan Yixing. Kenapa hanya dengan nama Yixing saja Kris bisa berubah? – entahlah, Zitao tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Seoul setelah empat bulan berada disini?" Kris membuka percakapan.

Mereka sekarang berada di taman kota. Keduanya duduk di bangku taman. Mereka memperhatikan anak kecil yang sedang bermain pistol air yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bagus," jawab Zitao singkat. Dia terlalu focus memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Anak-anak kecil itu memulai perang pistol airnya. Mereka saling menembakan air dan langsung menunduk begitu ada air yang di arahkan ke mereka. Beberapa ada yang lolos dan tidak mengenai sang target dan malah mengenai sasaran lain. Contohnya Zitao dan Kris. Suara tawa mengisi gendang telinga Zitao. Begitu bahagia, seolah tanpa beban.

"Kau terlalu menyukainya," Kris mencibir.

Zitao menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak terkena percikan air. Berbeda dengan Kris, dia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan?" balas Zitao.

Lalu tak berapa lama, orang tua dari anak-anak itu datang menjemput anak-anak mereka. Menggandeng mereka, mengajaknya pergi, mengelus puncak kepala mereka dengan sayang. Zitao memandangnya iri diam-diam. Terlalu iri sampai-sampai sinar bahagia dimatanya menjadi sendu.

"Sudah sore. Mau pulang juga?" tawar Kris.

Dia menoleh pada Zitao yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapan yang sangat sedih. Seperti merindukan sesuatu.

Nafas Zitao mendadak menderu. Dia tahu dia sedang marah. Marah tanpa alasan. Marah bercampur sedih. Marah pada kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa kesepian dengan hidupmu?" Tanya Zitao pada Kris.

"Tidak," katanya.

"Kenapa?" Zitao tahu pertanyaannya ini sarkatis.

"Karena aku mencintai hidupku yang seperti ini."

"Kau masih punya orang tua?"

"Masih. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga mengabaikanku disini."

"Terkadang kau merindukan mereka? Berapa lama kau tidak bertemu?"

"Aku lupa sudah berapa lama. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak merindukan mereka."

Zitao menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya kau beruntung Kris," ia menatap Kris, "kau masih memiliki orang tua. Yah, meskipun jarang bertemu." Zitao tersenyum tipis. "Aku tiba-tiba merindukan orang tuaku." Ia tertawa. Tertawa tapi mengeluarkan air mata. Kris tahu Zitao sedang sedih saat ini.

"Aku kehilangan orang tuaku saat umur tiga tahun. Lalu keluarga Yixing yang mengadopsi ku. Dua tahun kemudian, orang tua Yixing kecelakaan dan meninggal. Jadilah aku hidup bersama Yixing saja. Dibantu dengan para pelayan," jeda beberapa saat, "aku lupa wajah orang tua ku bagaimana."

Kris tahu arah pembicaraan Zitao ini. Dia merengkuh kedua pundak Zitao, memaksanya untuk memandang dirinya.

"Zitao, dengar aku," katanya lembut, "jangan pernah merasa menjadi orang paling menderita di dunia karena orang tuamu sudah tiada begitu juga dengan Yixing. Setidaknya kau bersyukur kau pernah dimandikan oleh orang tua kandungmu, pernah merasakan air susu ibumu.

Bayangkan bayi-bayi di luar sana yang dibuang. Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka."

Zitao terdiam. Air matanya semakin meluncur dengan jelas.

"Kau masih memiliki aku. Kau masih memiliki orang-orang di asrama dan kau masih memiliki kenakan bersama Yixing. Setidaknya masih banyak yang menyayangimu. Kami keluarga barumu, _Peach_."

Dia menyeka air mata Zitao dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Diusapnya pipi Zitao perlahan-lahan sampai tak tersisa lagi jejak-jejak air mata di sana.

Zitao tersenyum lirih. Kris berkata dengan tepat.

"Aku kagum padamu. Kau tangguh."

"Terima kasih, Kris," kata Zitao pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mendadak dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ergh, apa tadi terdengar aneh? Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya."

Zitao tertawa kecil. Iya, aneh juga mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu.

"Kau cantik saat menangis, asal tahu saja."

 **Deg**

"Tapi lebih cantik saat kau tertawa."

Pipi Zitao merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Ada rasa bahagia mendengar pujian Kris.

"Kau bercanda," Zitao mendorong pundak Kris. Dia terlalu gugup untuk saat ini.

"Aku serius. Apa belum pernah ada yang mengatakannya?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Kau yang pertama," cicitnya.

"Kasihan sekali," Kris nemepuk-nepuk kepala Zitao. "Tapi, kalau kau menangis lagi tidak apa-apa. Aku siap melihat wajah jelekmu itu saat menangis."

Zitao melotot.

Kris tertawa renyah. "Itu hanya untuk menghiburmu. Hehe…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Zitao jatuh cinta, dia ingin sekali Yixing menjadi pendengar pertamanya. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Zitao merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Yixing sering bercerita tentang cerita cintanya yang sangat manis. Jantung yang berdebar-debar, wajah yang merona, tersipu, tersenyum malu-malu, dan perasaan yang lainnya. Zitao pikir itu hanya kata _hiperbola_ dari Yixing. Tapi setelah dia mengalami, itu sungguhan.

Zitao menggulingkan badannya ke kanan. Menepi pada ujung ranjangnya. Dia sekarang berada di ranjang atas setelah Kris menyuruhnya. Zitao memperhatikan wajah Kris yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat tenang. Seperti pangeran di cerita _Disney_. Rambut pirang, hidung mancung, bibir merah… urgh, membuat Zitao bersemu saja.

"Kau belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Kris membuka matanya.

Zitao gelagapan karena kepergok sedang mengintip Kris yang sedang tertidur.

"A… be-belum," gugupnya.

"Tidurlah," perintah Kris. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ada orang melihat tidurku." Kris ternyata memiliki insting yang kuat.

"Ma-maaf." Zitao buru-buru membenarkan posisinya. Menarik selimut lalu memeluk gulingnya. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kris.

Pemuda itu sudah terlihat rapih. Pakaiannya hari ini bukan kaos oblong dan celana santai seperti biasanya. Kali ini, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru dibalut rompi rajut berwarna coklat tua serta celana bahan berwarna _cream_ untuk membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Pagi. Kau mau pergi kemana? Ini hari Minggu."

Kris mengangguk. "Ya. Ada sedikit urusan."

Zitao mengangguk. Dia menyukai aroma _mint_ bercampur aroma kayu manis dari parfum yang dikenakan Kris. Terkesan _manly_ dan nyaman.

"Menu hari ini sup jagung. Sudah ada di meja belajarmu. Cepat di makan sebelum dingin," ucap Kris sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

Zitao menyibak selimut lalu mendudukan tubuhnya.

" _Alright_."

Kris lalu pamit pergi.

Zitao mendesah kecewa saat aroma itu perlahan-lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok Kris yang sudah pergi dari kamar.

Dia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Terlihat berantakan. Pakaian Kris berceceran dimana-mana. Mungkin lelaki itu terlalu pusing untuk memilih baju sampai-sampai mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya.

"Setelah membereskan diri, aku akan membereskannya."

Setelah mengurus dirinya dan menyantap sarapan paginya, Zitao melaksanakan niatannya. Dia menghampiri meja belajar Kris lalu menggeleng. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu masih pantas disebut meja belajar atau tidak.

Buku pelajaran, komik, novel, alat tulis, semuanya tidak pada tempatnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan meja belajar, Zitao beralih pada lemari Kris. Dia membuka lemari pakaian pria itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tahu dia lancang. Tapi, dia tidak suka dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

Saat sedang menyusun pakaian, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan saat itu pula, jantungnya mulai berdetak keras sekali.

Seketika darahnya berdesir. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar melihat benda itu. Dia tahu dia tak seharusnya melihat benda itu karena sudah dipastikan itu rahasia. Otaknya mengarahkan untuk tidak melihat benda di sudut terdalam lemari Kris. Tapi tangannya membangkang dan meraih benda itu.

Foto Zhang Yixing. Ada berbagai foto Zhang Yixing dan _self potrait_ Zhang Yixing dan Kris Wu.

Mereka bahagia saat bergaya di depan kamera. Yixing tampak alami ketika dirinya hanya sendirian di _frame_ foto. Zitao tahu foto itu diambil diam-diam.

Kenapa bisa ada begitu banyak foto Yixing?

Tidak hanya itu saja, Zitao meraih benda lainnya yang mengkilap.

Sebuah cincin. Jantungnya terasa sakit karena berdetak begitu keras. Cincin yang sama seperti yang dia pakai. Tapi di balik cincin itu terukir sebuah nama.

Zhang Yixing.

Zitao meremas cincin itu lalu jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Dibalik salah satu foto yang terjatuh, ada tulisan yang menjawab semuanya. Rahasia besar Kris Wu.

 **Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan.**

Ya, itu adalah wajah Kris yang ternyata adalah Wu Yifan. Zitao tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kris mengganti namanya.

Dia selama ini begitu dekat dengan cinta pertama sepupunya. Saking dekatnya sampai-sampai dia melewati batasnya. **Mencintai Wu Yifan**. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dia salah karena mencintai orang yang sama dengan orang yang paling dia sayangi dan hormati.

"Hah…" Zitao merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis. "Yixing…" nafasnya mulai satu-satu. Jantungnya semakin sakit. Seperti akan copot.

"…tao!"

Pandangannya memburam tidak hanya karena air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar. Tapi juga karena kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

"Zitao!"

Terakhir yang dia lihat, Sehun dan Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat putih. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Dia tahu dia berada dimana. Cukup melirik tangannya yang terinfus sudah menjelaskan kalau dia berada di rumah sakit. Zitao melirik sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang menungguinya di ruangan ini. dia bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa berada disini. Tapi semakin ingatannya memutar mundur, dia jadi teringat satu hal.

"Urgh," dia meremas dadanya sendiri.

Terlalu sesak. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Dia mendudukan tubuhnya. Memeluk lututnya sendiri lalu membenamkan wajahnya.

Sekarang, dia sudah mengetahui kenyataannya.

Dia memutar kenangannya bersama Yixing dan Kris. Dua kenangan yang terpisah, tapi keduanya memiliki benang merah.

Zitao akhirnya tahu alasan mengapa ekspresi dan perilaku Kris berubah begitu mengetahui bahwa Yixing sudah meninggal. Perasaannya pasti hancur ketika orang yang dia tunggu dan sangat cintai itu sudah tiada.

Wu Yifan belum meninggal. Wu Yifan berganti nama menjadi Kris karena dia benci dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya menderita. Memisahkannya dengan cintanya. Zhang Yixing adalah warna bagi dunia Wu Yifan. Dan ketika Zitao mengatakan akan mengembalikan warna hidup Kris, dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Ikatan cinta mereka terlalu kuat. Dia terlalu naïf.

" _Karena seseorang bernama Wu Yifan berjanji pada Zhang Yixing untuk menjagamu."_

Zitao mengingat ucapan Kris saat itu. Ternyata Kris peduli padanya hanya karena janji yang dia buat dengan Yixing. Tidak lebih. Lagi-lagi dia menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu naïf. Menyangka kalau Kris menerima dirinya seutuhnya. Lalu, semuanya yang sudah mereka lewati ternyata adalah kepura-puraan. Dia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Zitao melihat jari manisnya. Cincin yang diamanatkan Yixing masih tersemat. Tidak peduli dari siapa, Zitao melepaskannya dengan kasar lalu melemparkannya ke arah pintu. Dia berteriak histeris. Tepat saat cincin itu mendarat di depan pintu, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Zi, kau sudah sadar?" Luhan buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya. Meletakan plastik buah di meja samping ranjangnya. "Kau kenapa, Zi? Apa ada yang sakit?" Luhan memeluk tubuh ringih itu.

"Bahkan sangat sakit, Lu." Ringisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Lu, dia kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada Luhan. Luhan membalasanya dengan gelengan kepala.

Di ambang pintu, seorang pemuda lainnya sedang memungut cincin yang Zitao buang. Tatapannya tertuju lurus pada cincin di tangannya. Dia lalu menengok ke arah ranjang. Zitao masih histeris dan Luhan masih mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kris—"

Kris mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol yang akan masuk untuk berhenti. Lalu mereka sama-sama melihat moment dramatis itu dalam diam dan penuh tanya.

Tanpa sengaja Zitao melihat sosok Kris di ambang pintu. Kris menyadarinya karena mata mereka sempat bertemu.

"Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Zitao."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Zitao dengan cepat meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggeleng. "Jangan pergi, ku mohon."

"Mungkin ini masalahmu dengan Kris," Kyungsoo membuka suara, "tapi lebih baik kalian meluruskan masalah kalian."

Lagi-lagi Zitao menggeleng. Luhan melepaskan tangan Zitao lalu tersenyum lembut. Dia menangkup pipi Zitao dengan sayang. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

Semuanya pergi.

Kris berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dokter mengatakan—"

"Kenapa?" Zitao cepat memotong ucapan Kris, "kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" Zitao mendongak ke arah Kris. "Wu Yifan."

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang," lirih Kris.

"Jadi alasanmu berubah secara mendadak itu karena hanya janjimu pada Yxing." Zitao menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau memiliki banyak janji dengan Yixing. Tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa kau tepati. Hanya satu saja yang bisa. Menjaga ku, kan?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" dia bersuara tak kalah pelan. "Yixing sudah meninggal tak pantas membicarakannya seperti ini."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Zitao pada akhirnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Berkata jujur membutuhkan energy yang berlebih. "Tapi…" Zitao menarik nafas, "aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku mengkhianati Yixing kalau aku mencintaimu." Zitao meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Kris menarik tangan Zitao mencegah lelaki itu untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia menahan Zitao. Mengenggamnya dengan erat. Kris mendudukan dirinya di tepian ranjang rawat Zitao.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, _Peach_."

Zitao menutup mulutnya, berusaha menekan perasaan agar tak ada lagi suara ketika dia menangis.

"Seharusnya aku mati saja saat itu. Aku tidak ingin hidup di ambang rasa bersalah seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mati saja. Mati!"

Kris menarik tengkuk Zitao dan membiarkan dadanya basah karena air mata Zitao. Semua ini memang salah Kris. Dia tidak seharusnya merahasiakan apapun dari Zitao sehingga tidak menyebabkan anak itu tersiksa pada akhirnya.

Zitao tidak bersalah apa-apa disini. Dia tidak seharusnya menderita. Dia masuk ke dalam benar merah Yixing dan Yifan karena rasa sayangnya pada Yixing.

Melihat Zitao yang seperti ini, membuat hati Kris sakit. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao pada akhirnya menderita dan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus. Dedaunan yang gugur perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh kembali. Merubah pepohonan yang tidak berwarna menjadi kembali berwarna. Hari ini cuaca sedikit mendung meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Kris memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Zitao ke taman kota. Mengatakan padanya kalau Zitao butuh udara segar. Tidak baik kalau harus terukurung di kamar terus-terusan. Kejadian itu sudah sebulan yang lalu. Dan selama sebulan itu pula Zitao mengurung dirinya di kamar—kecuali sekolah dan mengambil makan. Selama itu pula dia tidak berbicara pada Kris.

Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan. Memperhatikan pengunjung taman yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka. Sedari tadi Zitao tidak bersuara. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih diam. Mengabaikan eksistensi pria lain di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang jujur," Zitao membuka suaranya. "Tentang kau masih ingin peduli padaku."

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Aku belum sempat mewujudkan janji-janjiku pada Yixing. Jadi aku mewujudkannya denganmu."

Sakit.

Zitao seperti pelampiasan.

"Yixing ada pada dirimu. Dia memberikan jantungnya agar kau yang bisa mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan. Karena dia tahu, kau memiliki banyak waktu lebih darinya. Maka dari itu, aku memperlakukanmu sebaik mungkin. Berharap Yixing juga merasakan kenyamanan dan kasih sayangku melalui dirimu."

Jadi Zitao semacam perantara antara Kris dan Yixing. Kasihan sekali dirinya.

Zitao tertawa perih. "Begitu." Zitao menyeka air matanya. "Yixing memang banyak dicintai orang. Dia baik, pintar, bisa melakukan segalanya. Pantas saja kau mencintainya sampai mati. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mencintai Yixing."

Kris menatap Zitao dengan tajam. "Sayangnya sekarang, akulah orang bodoh itu."

Zitao mendengus. " _geojismal jaeng-i_ ," lirihnya. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai kenyataannya padaku lagi."

"Maafkan aku."

Zitao kembali menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti. Dia malu kalau harus terlihat lemah di depan orang.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon." Kris menangkup pipinya. Mengarahkan wajah Zitao padanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan sama-sama orang yang sedang terluka. "Hati ku sakit melihat kau menangis."

Zitao tercekat.

"Beginilah hasilnya. Mungkin Yixing mengirimkanmu padaku untuk menggantikan posisinya di hatiku. _Mannaseo bangabseubnida_. Akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan kenapa kita bertemu." Kris memeluk tubuh Zitao. "Karena kita sama-sama terluka kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Benang merah yang mengikat diriku sudah terputus dan giliran aku yang terikat benang merah denganmu.

Kita saling menopang untuk menghapus kesedihan masing-masing karena kejadian yang sama dan pada orang yang sama pula.

Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Zitao tidak mengerti apa yang Kris bicarakan. Dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang manis tapi semakin di dengar suaranya semakin samar-samar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ini terlalu cepat untuk mendengarnya dari mulut Kris. Mendengarnya Zitao merasakan perasaan bersalah itu lagi.

"Tapi aku—"

"Jangan merasa bersalah pada Yixing. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau akan menolak ku karena kau tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Yixing di sana."

Tepat.

"Perasaan cinta kita sama-sama belum seratus persen. Aku tahu itu. Kita masih ada di bawah bayang-bayang Yixing. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan satu sama lain."

"Terima kasih," bisik Zitao. Dia membalas pelukan Kris pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya. Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal penting lagi yang bisa Zitao lakukan di Seoul. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kris sudah berubah meskipun sedikit. Setidaknya pasti lelaki itu bisa merubahnya sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa. Pesan terakhir Yixing sudah dia tulis di secarik kertas dan dia meninggalkannya di meja belajar Kris.

Huang Zitao memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan semuanya; termasuk juga Kris. Pagi buta dia keluar dari asrama. Menarik kopernya dengan perlahan agar penghuni asrama yang lainnya tidak terbangun. Hanya Ibu Song yang mengetahui kepergiannya. Dia sudah memanggil taxi untuk mengatarnya ke Bandara.

"Titipkan salam ku pada semua, Bu.," kata Zitao sebelum akhirnya menaiki taxi.

Semua orang memiliki tujuan.

Termasuk dirinya. Tujuan hidup Zitao saat ini adalah menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Melupakan kenangan buruknya. Tiongkok adalah pilihan Negara yang buruk. Dia ingin lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Kembali ke tempat asal ada pilihan terburuk. Lukanya di hatinya akan semakin menganga. Dia butuh tempat yang baru dimana semua orang tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Dimana semua orang tidak pernah masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai (*o*)/ akhirnya selesai juga. #JDHER**

 **Seriusan ini selesai? Masa sih? Hah? Serius? Gantung? Katanya harus berakhir Happy Ending? Terus ini apa?**

 **/Gue Cuma bisa senyum mesem/**


	4. Chapter 3b

_**Seven years later…**_

Kris membaca ulang dokumen-dokumen yang akan dia bahas bersama dengan perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Ini proyek kerja sama yang besar. Kalau kerjasama perusahaannya dengan The Fort berhasil, maka proyek kerja di Korea sana mulus dan sempurna. Dia tidak ingin pengorbanannya dari Seoul ke Paris jadi sia-sia.

 **L'Astrance** adalah restoran tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Sebuah restaurant bintang lima bergaya abad ke 21 dengan harga yang mencekik kantong untuk orang yang pas-pasan.

" _Bienvenue à Paris, Monsieur. Sorry for the long wait_."

Kris menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian formal mewah. Dia tampak menawan dengan _Monaco wool mohair suit_ dari GUCCI. Manis dan menawan.

Kris membereskan mejanya. Memberikan ruang pada pemuda itu untuk meletakan dokumennya. Dan saat pemuda itu duduk, di saat itulah Kris menyadarinya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berhasil menariknya dari dunia hitam-putihnya.

"Zitao…," bisiknya tertahan membuat pemuda itu reflex menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua saling bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa saat.

Kris terkejut sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia terlalu bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok manis periang itu. Tujuh tahun dia merindukannya. Tujuh tahun pula Kris mencoba untuk berubah mengikuti kalimat dari sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Zitao.

Zitao terlihat santai meskipun jantungnya kali ini benar-benar bekerja sangat keras. Dia juga merindukan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kini berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek. Sebenarnya dia merindukan rambut pirang Kris.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu dan mengingkari janjiku," Zitao akhirnya bersuara. "Aku perlu tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku. Aku butuh kehidupan baru. Aku harus menata kembali hidupku yang berantakan, menata hati yang kacau juga.

Aku tidak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Kenapa tidak ke Tiongok?" Tanya Kris serak.

Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku butuh tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku. Kalau kembali ke Tiongkok, terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Yixing disana. Dan itu membuat rasa bersalah ku semakin menjadi-jadi."

Kris menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku bersyukur masih bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya. "Ku pikir kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Yixing dan aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu."

Zitao tersenyum simpul. Dia menatap lembut pria tampan yang sudah banyak berubah itu.

"Maka dari itu aku datang ke sini. Bertemu denganmu sebagai perwakilan perusahaan."

Kris mengerenyitkan kening. Bingung.

"Cah," Zitao menyamankan posisi duduknya. " _Explication longue_ ," gumamnya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja. "Sekarang, kita sedang bekerja. Lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikannya dan…" Zitao tersenyum penuh arti. "…dan setelah ini, ayo kita pergi jalan. Kau bilang kau merindukanku, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arch de Triomphe** akhirnya menjadi tujuan mereka pada malam harinya atas usul Zitao. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan bersama Zitao, Kris pulang ke hotelnya untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh Seoul-Paris.

Pukul tujuh malam, dia memiliki janji untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Arch de Triomphe bersama Zitao. Tapi sebelum pukul tujuh, pria itu sudah berada di tempat dengan balutan _round neck jumper in "Fauborg"_ berwarna plum di badannya dan _straight trousers_ berwarna hitam.

"Kris!" panggilan Zitao dari belakang membuatnya berbalik. Dia tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok manis itu tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Zitao mengatur nafasnya. "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kris tersenyum. Dia mengamati Zitao dengan lekat-lekat. _Cashmere cardigan_ yang menutupi kaos putih polosnya benar-benar cocok untuk tubuh Zitao. Dia terlihat bersinar. Warna cerah benar-benar cocok untuk pribadinya.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan di sepanjang Arch de Triomphe. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Wajar saja angin yang berhembus benar-benar menusuk kulit.

Mereka saling diam ketika berjalan-jalan. Keduanya enggan untuk membuka suara. Tidak ada topik yang bagus untuk diperbincangkan. Terutama Kris. Andai saja dia mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya dia akan bertemu Zitao disini, pasti dia akan menyiapkan rentetan topik mengobrol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Kris bertanya sarkatis. Pertanyaannya terlalu menjurus.

"Belum. Kalau kau?"

"Belum," dia tertawa miris. "Karena perasaan cintaku dibawa pergi oleh seseorang tanpa permisi." Kris tersenyum kecil melihat pipi Zitao bersemu merah. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku menemukannya kembali di Paris. Aku tidak menyangka akan di kota seromantis ini."

Lalu mereka menghentikan langkah mereka ketika tepat berada di depan Gerbang Kemenangan Napoleon itu.

Kris meraih tangan Zitao. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan-akan takut kalau dia akan pergi lagi. Kris menatap wajah yang tengah merunduk itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Aku pernah mengatakan kalau dulu rasa cinta kita belum seratus persen karena bayang-bayang Yixing. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu dan rasa rindu yang semakin menjadi-jadi, perasaan cinta itu semakin naik dan akan terus naik. Hingga pada akhirnya kita bertemu kembali dan aku melepas rinduku," kata Kris panjang lebar.

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Ini terlalu indah, terlalu membahagiakan baginya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengusulkan untuk bertemu di Arch de Triomphe?" bisik Zitao dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Kris menggeleng.

"Arch de Triomphe adalah gerbang kemenangan bagi Napoleon. Dan gerbang ini juga menjadi saksi kemenangan untuk ku. Karena aku, pada akhirnya bisa mendapatkan tujuanku." Zitao tersenyum simpul. "Tujuanku adalah bisa melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Yixing dan bisa mencintaimu dengan bebas. Aku berhasil. Aku menang melawan konflik bathin ku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kris lalu menarik pinggang Zitao mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tengkuk Zitao juga untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Memejamkan matanya dan menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindunya dalam pagutan-pagutan lembut.

"Dua kali kau mengatakan cinta padaku duluan," ucap Kris setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Tapi itu tidak memperjelas semuanya. Kali ini biarkan aku yang memperjelasnya."

Kris mencium kening Zitao dengan lembut.

Ciuman di kening melambangkan rasa sayang.

Tak hanya kening, kali ini dia mememberikan _angle kiss._ Melambangkan kalau dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Zitao lagi.

Terakhir Kris mencium hidung bangir Zitao.

Ciuman di hidung pertanda ia sangat menyayangi dan menyenangi waktu yang dihabiskan bersama.

Setelah melakukannya, Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Menikmati pemandangan pipi Zitao yang sudah memerah karena malu. Kris tahu ini tempat umum. Tapi baginya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Darahnya berdesir dan dia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Zitao terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya tak lepas dari mata coklat milik Kris yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa dia menangis. Bukan menangis karena menangisi kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Tapi ini adalah menangisi kebahagiannya. Ini terlalu mengharukan sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menjelaskan emosi apa yang dia rasakan.

Di depan Arch de Triomphe yang ramai dan bersinar karena lampu warna-warni, orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Dua hati yang sebelumnya berpisah dan diliputi rasa bersalah pada sosok yang sama, kini dipersatukan lagi karena dunia terlalu besar untuk dilalui seorang diri.

 **La vérité—** kebenaran itu memang terkadang menyakitkan. Tapi percayalah, setelah mengetahui keberannya, Tuhan selalu menyiapkan rencana yang lebih indah yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Terkadang luka itu indah.

 **/**

/

/

/

/

/

 **-FIN-**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 _Maaf karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan ini. Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di Seoul. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati masing-masing. Aku memilih untuk pergi dan menata ulang semuanya._

 _Ku harap kau berubah ketika kita bertemu lagi. Manfaatkanlah sedikit warna yang aku torehkan dalam hidupmu yang hitam-putih itu. Kembangkankanlah dan warnai duniamu._

 _Kedatanganku ke Seoul adalah untuk bertemu Wu Yifan. Dan karena kau adalah Wu Yifan, maka dari itu aku akan menyampaikannya._

" _ **Jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menepati janji-janjimu. Karena aku akan bahagia kalau kau bisa menepati janjimu yang sangat penting. Janji yang akan membuat mu bahagia dan menemukan hidupmu yang sesungguhnya. Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.**_

 _ **Tapi aku selalu melihatmu. Mengawasimu karena aku mencintaimu."**_

 _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Yixing itu tapi kau pasti tahun._

 _Titip salam pada semua orang di Asrama._

 _Sampai bertemu lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***nyengir kuda* JAHAHA FF EVENT KEDUA SUDAH SELESAI. MWAHAHAHA *puter gesper* Ini beneran END serius. Percaya, deh. Udah happy ending, kan? Rencananya ini jadi satu sama chap sebelumnya. Tapi namanya hape keluaran jaman Adolf Hitler, yah dibatasin -_-Mwehehe… Om Frista, maafkan Hayati yah. Aku dugeun-dugeun pas dikau BBM aku dengan jutek. Mwekeke :***

 **So, please RnR ^_^**

 **Wo ai nimen~**

 **Regard,**

 **BabyMingA.**

 **January, 28** **th** **2016**


End file.
